Telephone users, particularly users of wireless telephones such as cell phones, have the option of associating ring tones with calling parties (callers) that allow the users to identify the callers through audio recognition without visually identifying the caller via caller identification. A user can use existing ring tones provided on the cell phone or can download desired ring tones. Users can also associate personalized ring-back tones with callers to play for the callers after dialing and prior to the call being answered at the receiving end.
A user can manually assign a unique ring tone or ring-back tone for each caller (i.e., a known phone number of the caller). Manually assigning the ring tones or ring-back tones to a caller, however, requires the user's time and the knowledge needed to accomplish the task. This may be even more difficult based on the number of callers associated with the user.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an apparatus and system that reduces a user's involvement in assigning tones to callers associated with the user but assigns the tones based on the user's preferences.